


The Eve of Something Great

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Matthew, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	The Eve of Something Great

The last two years they had been together they had always done the same thing. When Will returned from work on Christmas Eve they would sit down have a drink and open one of the presents for each other. 

This year he knew what one he wanted his alpha to open. Two days ago he had smelled different; he had noticed the sweet hint to himself. He knew enough to understand he was probably pregnant. 

They had been trying almost a year. Even though Will always said that he enjoyed his heats he saw the way he looked at children when they were shopping. He saw how his face lit up. More than that, he noticed how his shoulders slumped when he realised that it didn’t work again and his expression would close off as he tried not to look disappointed. 

They both shared the worry that it would never happen.

When he saw the test come back positive he had almost called Will while he was at work. 

Instead he took a picture, getting it printed and framed. When they went for his first ultrasound he would switch it out, but until then Will would have a reminder that they were going to be parents. 

The hardest part had been waiting to tell Will. The night of Christmas Eve Matthew had set the wrapped frame where Will normally sat. Picking the present for him.

He’d made a mulled cider and whiskey drink for Will and left it on low so that it would be ready for Will when he got home. Matthew had also made his own non-alcoholic version so that Will wouldn’t be suspicious. He knew that Will had already taken the no news as bad news. After the second heat Will had stopped asking.

The fire was going, and he sat in front of it, running his hands over his own flat stomach. It didn’t seem real, and yet it also felt right. 

He was excited for Will to find out; he knew that then the morning scenting would start. Then Will would want to take in his scent as well as cover him with his own. As it was Will only scented him on weekends, and he always looked forward to it. 

Matthew was already half way through his drink when he heard his alpha’s car in the driveway. He made himself wait for him in his seat. 

“Hey, it smells fantastic in here.”

“Sit down; I’ll bring you a drink. I’ve already started.”

Matthew stood up and went to the kitchen; he took the cider off the element and poured it into a glass, adding a little more whiskey to it. After putting a stick of cinnamon in it he carefully carried it back to the living room. 

Will was out of his jacket and shoes and already in his chair, the present sitting on his lap.

“You picked one for me?” 

He asked holding it up. Matthew came to him and passed him the whiskey. Will took a sip and felt at the present. 

“I think it’s going to be your favourite, and besides you spoiled the rest of your presents. I want to see your face for the one that is actually a surprise.”

Will smiled and he kept taking sips at his warm drink. Matthew knew it was a compliment to how much he liked it. It was hard for Matthew not to tell him to open up the present. 

“You can pick any one of yours.”

Will said in response, finally setting his drink on the arm of his chair. He waited for Matthew to pick one that he assumed was a book and sit down in his own chair before he started to slowly pick at the wrapping. 

Matthew felt like it took forever, but he wasn’t going to rush him. He wanted it to be natural even if his hands were dancing on the arms of his chair while he waited anxiously for Will to finish. 

Will opened it wrong, getting the back first. 

“What is this.”

“Just turn it over.”

Will looked at him and paused to take another drink.

“You seem pretty eager.” 

He couldn’t tell if Will was purposefully being slow or not.

“Just look.”

There was a pause and then he flipped it over.

At first there was silence, he stared at it as if he was trying to figure out if it meant what he wanted it to mean. He was fighting a dopy smile as he spoke.

“Is this yours?”

“It’s ours.”

Will dropped the picture on the chair beside him and got up, reaching out and pulling Matthew out of his chair. He felt kisses all over his face, Will’s whiskers scratching against his skin. He could feel the joy through their bond, pure and warm. 

“I can’t wait to see what you look like when you get your belly.”

He teased between small kisses.

“So you like it?”

Matthew asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear more from Will’s lips.

“You were right, this is my favourite gift.”

Will’s hands left his own and he felt them moving to his stomach, pushing up his loose muscle shirt and running over his sculpted abs. 

“You can’t feel anything.”

Matthew said, knowing three weeks wasn’t long enough, even for an omega. Bloating was the only thing pushing it out right now and even that was hardly noticeable. 

“I don’t care.” 

Will laughed, excitement pushing at him through their bond. His hands were still a little rough, but he liked the feeling of Will’s callouses as he rubbed over his skin. 

He kept touching him for a little longer before Matthew was pulled into a hug. The present he was meant to open long forgotten. 

“I am happy with just having you, but it feels so good knowing that we’re going to have a little you running around as well.”

Matthew melted into his alpha’s arms, slipping his own around his back and hiding his face in his neck. 

“I was thinking the same thing.”

It felt good to be able to give Will everything he wanted. Stability and a family.


End file.
